


Killer Croc - Respect

by Nathaniel_Quietly



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Suicide Squad (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathaniel_Quietly/pseuds/Nathaniel_Quietly
Summary: So for those who havent heard, October is here and we at DC Animated Adventures are teaming up with Nazario Designs to giveaway the complete Batman: The Animated Series on DVD! Chris will draw a villain a day and you just write a short 400-500 word story about that character and you're entered! That simple!Lance and I decided that we wanted to play along as well, even though we're not qualified to win (as we are putting on the contest). Here's my entry for today: Killer Croc! (Check outThe DCAA Facebookfor more information.)





	Killer Croc - Respect

I know. I know what people think of me. ‘Oh, Croc, he’s the big guy, he the one you get ta hit things. Big bad Killer Croc, he’s got them scary teeth, he can bite through them locks for us. Hey, maybe if the Bat gives us problems, Croc’ll throw a rock at ‘im!’

That rock thing was one time, by the way. And we were in a quarry! What else am I supposed to do?

And the thing is, yeah, I’m big. I can be a bruiser. I took on Bane, back when he first came on the scene. Got my ass handed to me, but I lived ta talk about it, and he ain’t messed with me since. But I’m more than muscle. I’ve run crews. I’ve made scores. I almost took down Harvey Bullock, and I did it with my brains, not my brawn. If the Bat hadn’t interfered, he’d still be in the slammer. That was all me. Nobody remembers that.

But every time I’m back in, some a-hole who's bought inta the story you pick a fight with the big guy the first day tries to take a poke at me in the yard. Or some little shrimp tries to get me ta protect ‘em, sayin’ they can pay me or ‘take care a me’ or whatever BS they think I want. And when I'm on the outside, all anybody wants is a lookout with muscle, somebody won’t be afraid to throw down if a job goes south. I tell ‘em, I dont hench. I wanna piece of the action. And that's usually when I get dropped from the conversation. One time - it was Ozzie and his roughneck bridbrain crew - they laughed at me. Laughed at me! I damn near ate one, I was so mad. But that woulda just proved ‘em right. 

So I said, to hell with it. I ain't gettin’ respect in Gotham, then to hell with Gotham. I can set up shop in a new city, out from under the Bat and away from everyone’s opinions.

That’s how I ended up here, in Boston. Put my name out, found some guys needin’ a payday. Came up with a plan, got everything set up, called all the shots. Took care a everything myself, just like I said.

So of course, first heist I try to pull, I'm facin’ off against an Amazon. It frikkin’ figures.

Now can you please take this damn lasso off me?


End file.
